


Am I Making The Right Choice book 1

by ilovemusic78



Series: Every Witch Way seasons. [1]
Category: baron brothers
Genre: M/M, Magic, Witches, Wizard, battles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-09-17 03:07:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 19,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16966533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilovemusic78/pseuds/ilovemusic78
Summary: Jesse get's his powers but he didn't expect this to happen on his first day.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> try number 6
> 
>  
> 
> computer keeps deleting my work.

jesse's POV

 

I was done filming a video and my stomach started acting weird, my brother and boyfriend was there. I turned to my brother and Michel who has powers. "jake, can i talk to you" "sure" Then we went to the office at Laws Of Motion where we do our videos and other stuff. "what do you need to talk about" "i feel funny" "funny like how" "my stomach just hurts and my fingers feel weird" "Michel" "what are you doing" "he needs to hear what i'm about to tell you" Then Michel came and leaned against the door way. "what" "it's time. He's getting his powers" "about time" "i thought that i wouldn't get mine till i'm older" "no. I didn't get mine until i was 12. I'm 15" "i got mine when i was 5. I'm 14" "so do you know how to get this feeling to go away" "water works" "there's a water bottle in my bag, can you get it" "sure" Then he left and my brother came up to me and held me in his arms. "your going to be just fine" he pulled me close, warming me up. I was so cold. "your so cold right now" "is that normal" "yeah" Then michel came with the water and a blanket. "just for him to stay warm" "thank you" He covered me up and i buried my head onto my brothers chest. I don't know why i'm felling like this. I'm terrified right now. Thankfully we don't have any kids. "how are you pulling along" "it's starting to ease but it still hurts" "drink some water" My brother got the water bottle and helped me with drinking the water. "can you put our camera's in the bag. I'm going to take him to the car so we can help him" Then michel left and my brother put one of my arms around his neck and placed a arm around my waist. He helped me up and we walked out of the office and went outside. It's the middle of winter and i was freezing. We got into the car and Michel came and placed them in the trunk. "michel, here's the keys. You can drive" "are you sure" "yeah" "ok" Then i gave him the keys and we started driving home. I continued to be held by my brother. I was covered up with the blanket and then we got home and he helped me walk and Michel got our stuff and we went inside and was greeted by a flying book. 2 of them. "Hey hex. Hi star" "why are they flying" "their spell books. They were assigned to us after a few days of having our powers and we meet the console and then they became a part of us" "so they are book of spells and they fly" "they can communicate with us and we understand what they say" "how, i don't" "that's because you don't have the power yet. You will soon but not yet" Then Hex started glowing and they looked at each other. "what did he say" "that your principal came and attacked them, she's still here" "we have to hid and wait for your powers to come so all 3 of us can fight" "i don't know any spells and i don't know when my magic came" "when the feeling goes away and you feel like yourself" Then we were rushing to find a hiding spot. "Sorry, boys, you're out of luck, so to the ground you'll be stuck" We tried moving but we couldn't and here's the thing, we only have socks on, so we can't get out. "don't even try, you know why i'm here chosen one" "your not getting my powers" "oh, but i can. The fool moon will be here next week and it's going to chose the new chosen one. Which is going to be me" "you can't be the chosen one twice. Are you dumb" "shut up" Then she cast another spell so we can't talk. "when the fool moon comes, i will get your powers and become the most powerful witch and you will give me your powers" Then she did this weird thing with her hand and aimed it at my brother. "you've made your choice, but stay right there and use your voice" Then i turned my head, looking at every one. "your so going to jail for this" "the magic prison can't hold me. I've gotten out many of times. And so you'll be stuck there until you make up your mind and you join me" "never" "ok then" Then she disappeared and then he did this move and got us unstuck and we were able to talk. "we have to get out of here" "but where. We can't leave, she will know" "does she know about our safe house" "i forgot that we had that" "we hardly used it. Let's do this" Then we got our shoes on and the the principal came. "leaving so soon, the fun has just begun" "you know that i'll never join you" "you have until the fool moon to make up your mind. And you don't want to mess with me" Then Michel and my brother got their magic working and ready to fight. "it is so on" "j, run" I still feel weak in my legs but i tried but i was thrown against the wall and tied up. "let him go" "ah. trying to save your baby brother, not going to happen" Then they started to battle and it was at least 2 minutes long and the principal won, and when she took down both of them, they were tied up and had a cloth over their mouth. Then she left and all of us tried to get out but we couldn't. I was scared for my safety and everyone else's. That feeling went away and i remember my brother saying when that feeling goes away, i have my powers. I started thinking to think of something and i was free. I ran to the others and got the cloths off their mouth. "how did you get out" "i think my powers are here. The feeling went away" "good thing they came fast" Then Star came and started glowing. "you need to read the spell that star is going to bring up" "why" "these chains are magic, you cant get them undone using your hands" Then she opened and the spell looked kind of easy. "what if i hit one of you" "j, you need to trust in yourself, the longer these chains are on us, the more power we lose, so you might want to hurry it up" "how do i do this" "you have to do a signature move with your hands, it doesn't matter, and while you do it, read the spell that Star has for you to read and aim it at the chains" I started to do the move and i looked at the book. Still kind of freaky. "I have the power to break the principles spell, now set these 2 free and all will be well" I aimed it at the chains but it bounced off and then it stopped. "what happened" "it aimed it at the chain but it bounced off" "it's only your first day, try again and get closer" I got closer and tried it again."i have the power to break the principles spell, now set these 2 free and all will be well" I did the snap at the end and then the chains broke. "can you stand" "we should" then they got up and we hugged. "you did it. You actually did it. I'm so proud of you" "thank you. I can't believe it" "i know, it's going to be a lot more easier when you get more better, does that make since" "kind of" "you'll get use to it when you get older. It took me some time" "same with me" "will i have to go to school" "yes, but after the fool moon happens. It will cause different reactions to different witches and wizards" "is there anything else that we have to be careful off" "not now. We are going to try and be careful" "how, the principal works at my school" "any time you see her, make sure you run and hid" "that's all" "yeah. that's all you have to do" "ok" Then Michel came up to me. "i" Then gave me a kiss on the lips. "have to go" "where are you going" "home, i need to take care of my sister" "is she a witch" "no, she was adopted. I'm the only one that has powers. I have't told anyone. I'm going to tell my mom soon. And your coming with me" "why" "i need someone to be there for me" "fine. When is this going to happen" "next weekend" "text me when get the time" "i will" "be safe. I don't want anyone to get hurt. If you feel like your in danger, come over here and we will go to the safe house" "thanks jake" "no problem" Then they hugged and he left. "are you ready to go to bed" "yeah" It was like 5 am and i was tired, i know that everyone else was. We went upstairs and got ready for bed. Then we went to bed.


	2. Chapter 2

Michel's POV

I woke up at 7 am and got ready for school "Violets are blue, frogs are green, make my room tidy and clean." I didn't really feel like cleaning my room. I went to the brothers house and i went inside scaring my boyfriend. "babe, time to go" "i don't feel like going" "j, go" "fine. Be careful" "i will. Now go to school love birds" "hey" I laughed and as he came walking up to me, he slapped me across the head. "rude" "you deserve it" I looked at his brother. "be safe" "i will don't worry" I closed the door and ran to catch up with jesse. "wait" "what" "do you want to give a spell a chance" "i guess" Then i watched as he did his move. "from home to school, school to home, take me to the place where student's go to learn" Then we appeared in the pool. "really" "sorry, i gave it my best shot" "let's get out of here before you know who comes" "good idea" Then we got out of the pool and i got us dried off. "thank you" "no problem" Then we held hands and went inside. "have you been practicing at all this weekend" "yes. I got to the console, very nice people" "they are nice, aren't they" "yeah and my guardians are nurse lily and my brother" "that's good that you have someone here and at home to project you" "that's the good news" Then we decided to head to the nurses office and we were greeted by Lily. "Hey Lily" "hi guys. How are you" "good" "how was your weekend" "that's why we came to talk to you about" "what happened" "the principal came started attacking us and she put these chains on our wrist with a bottle with our magic in it" "did you get the bottle" "yeah, it's in my bag. But i have both mine and his brother's powers" "only use yours. If you mix your's with the chosen one's you will become very ill and we will have to take your powers and separate yours and the chosen ones" "can you just use his name. It's driving me up the wall" "sorry jesse" "that's fine. So how do i protect us when i hardly know how to use my powers" "is that so" "yeah. He tried to telatransport us into the school but we ended up in the pool" "huh. That reminds me of your brother when he was learning it, he ended up in the pool multiple times" "he told me. This is going to sound kind of stupid but what is the fool moon" "it's the hugest moon that we will ever have, it causes the powers of witches and wizards to not work right and it's the night of when the chosen one is chosen" "will anything happen to my brother" "no. The only thing that will happen is him getting sick because he's going to lose all the magic that he got from the fool moon, he won't be as powerful like he was. He will have the normal amount of magic after the fool moon ends. And he will continue to lose the magic when the whole week of the moon is out" "so he'll be sick the whole week" "yeah" "what will i have to do to project my brother and when will we have to watch out for signs" "first thing is breath and sit down" Then we both sat down and i held him. "Michel your going to be in charge of putting a protective bubble around their house. Understand" "yes Ms. Lily" "and what do you mean by signs" "for my brother being sick and our powers" "your brother will be kind of weak on the first day and further on, he will stay in bed and i suggest you stay at home, Michel, you are required to come to school" "i can't leave them alone" "i will be there" "you don't have powers" "that's where your wrong" "how am i wrong" "i was able to get powers for this specific reason. I will be there projecting them, i am their savor. So you will go to school and i'll text you for you know what's going on. ok" then i looked at my boyfriend and i could tell that we was scared. Then GiGi came in with her phone. "what are you doing in here" "they had to get a checkup to see on how their health is. Right guys" "yeah" "so can you leave" "sure" She left and then the bell rang. "we better get going" "make sure you do everything i said" "we will" Then we got off the bed and we headed out. "what if somebody breaks the bubble" "no one will be able to. I'll make sure of it" Then we headed to class.

 

3 hours later

 

It was almost the end of the day, me and jesse both had biology class and it's a pretty cool class. I heard my phone make a ring sound which means that i got a text. I raised my hand. "yes michel" "can i step out please" "3 minutes" "yes sir" Then i looked at jesse and i gave him a look and we both went out of the classroom. "what" "i got a text and i'm kind of worried that it's your brother" "pull out your phone, i want to see" I pulled my phone out of my pocket and pulled up the text. It was a video. And it was from his brother. "Michel, i need you to come to our house, i think someones here and i feel really lightheaded, i can't move from where i am or i might faint. Please, when you get this tell jesse to come to the house" Then it ended and we looked at each other. "how are we suppose to go back to the house and be here" "i know" Then i looked around and then i grabbed his hand and we ran to a empty classroom. "so many places to go, people to see, i cant do it all, so make another one of me" Then a copy of me appeared. "i need you to go to biology class and if i'm not back come to the house. I'll text it to you" "i already know what house, where are you going sir" "i have a emergency. Can i count on you" "yes" "good, now go" Then he left and i teleported us to his house and to the room where his brother is at. We looked around and i heard jesse yell. "Michel, come here" I rushed over to where he was and he was holding his brother close to him. "are you ok. Why are you tied up" "i don't feel so good. And the principal came again and she managed to take a little bit of my powers" "that's not good" "michel, please put the bubble up" Then star came. "i need a spell for a protective bubble. Then it glowed. "maybe we will play. But you have to listen to me. ok" Then she glowed and opened for i can do the spell. "To keep away any principal trouble, wrap this house in a protective bubble' then i cast the spell and it was done. "there we go" I looked the brothers. "we need to get the rest of his powers" "but how" "the principal always has this metal case and remember when she came to our house and i saw the case. I think it's for his powers" "you really think so" "yeah. But don't worry, i will get your powers back no matter what it takes" "i don't want you to get hurt and risk your life for me" "look at you, your not doing so well. Will i be able to get him untied" "you should. I don't see why not" Then i watched as he tried to get the chains off but he just yelled in pain. I noticed something. "j, i need you to back up" "why" "listen to me, i want you to say the same spell in your head because there's a bottle at the lock. If you break the lock, i could possibly get the bottle and restore the power that he lost" "you can do it, i have faith in you" Then we watched as he did the spell breaking the chain and i got the bottle. "he's still going to be weak for a few days, it's probably the fool moon coming. It should've started yesterday" "it did" "are you sure, we haven't felt anything" "you wont feel anything, he will" "why" "he's the chosen one, he will feel week, the only time we will get the full effect is when we try to do a spell. I need you to try and stand up for i can get you your powers back" "i'm going to be to weak to stand" "can you try" "i can" Then i grabbed a hold of his arm and jesse helped as well. When we got him up, i opened the bottle cap and i poured it on the floor letting the magic do it's job. We waited and then he just passed out. "is that suppose to happen" "i don't know to be honest" Then jesse sat back down and held his brother in his arms doing everything that he could think of to wake his brother up. Watching this just made my heart shake. "how long will this last" "i don't know j. You just have to wait. I'm going to go ahead and go to the school and get some help" "please make it fast" "i will" Then i went to the school and appeared in Lily's office. "lily, i need your help" "why, what's wrong" "it's jesse's brother, he's not doing so well" "what happened" "i just need you to come and help me" "ok, let me get my things, i was a doctor before i was a guardian after all" Then we were transported back to the house and lily went toward them. "what happened" "Michel got a text but it was a video and he was saying that he was to weak to move from where he was, we came home and we saw him with these chains on his wrist and i managed to get them off but there was a bottle of his magic and the principal took some of his magic. I'm getting worried about his safety" "i know you are" "i just don't understand why she's after my brother. He didn't do anything to her" "she was always after the chosen one, many of them had their magic taken by the console for they can stay safe and the principal doesn't have to deal with trying to take their powers" "will that be the case for my brother" "if it get's out of hand then yes. But he will be very sick so we want to try and stay away from that idea" "what will i have to do. I wan't to stay home but i have to go to school" "that won't be a problem, michel will go to school and will always get your work for you can do it at home and keep your brother safe. Does that sound like a plan" "yeah" "michel" "yes" Then he started waking up and looked at me. "what happened" "you passed out when i gave you back your magic that was in a bottle" "i don't remember that" "you wouldn't. So how are you feeling" "i have a headache and i feel very weak and lightheaded" "the fool moon is affecting him more then it did with the other witches and wizard's" "what does that mean" "it means that we might have to step into that plan. Take his magic" "but how long will he be sick for" "just until the fool moon is done and it stops with the crazy things which last after the moon 2 days" "he will be sick for a week and 2 days. That's to long though" "I know, but if it's something that will help your brother, we might have to" I watched as jesse hugged his brother more. "i don't want to risk it. I don't want him to be hurt" "ok. If you change your mind, michel, you know what to do" "yes lily" Then just like that, she was gone. I hope that they are going to be ok.


	3. Chapter 3

jake's POV

It was 2:55 and i was wondering when i was ever going to get better. When i was going to get the rest of my powers from the principal. All of these question came flooding my mind. I was worried. I couldn't be the guardian of my own brother. I felt hopeless and i couldn't do anything. "how are you feeling" "ok i guess. I still don't feel well" "i asked lily on how i'm suppose to help you and all she said was to make sure that you are comfortable enough and make sure to drink lots of water" "so will i be ok" "you'll be just fine. You'll be sick until the fool moon ends" "how long does that take" "a week" "so i'll be in bed for a week. I have stuff to do. What's day is it" "Sunday" "so tomorrow i have to i have to go shopping because i'm planning a party for somebody that's coming home that i haven't saw in a long time, Tuesday i have to go to a console meeting which will be outside at night, Wednesday is the actual party, Thursday i'm watching my girlfriends brothers, Friday is our anniversary. I have a lot to do" "you will be able to do those things but you have to be safe, me or jesse depending on what we're doing that day, one of us will go and help but on Friday, you can't go" "why not" "that's when the moon ends. You have to stay inside" "what can happen" "lot's of things" "name 3 of them" "you could lose your powers, get more sick and take forever to get better" "i get what your saying but i can't back down. It's finally the time that i will propose to her. I've been waiting forever for this moment ever sense i got the ring for her" "i know you have been waiting, but it's to risky. The last day you will get the full effect and lose the rest of your powers that you got. After that you will have the amount of magic that you should have" "so i can't go out, i get it" "thank you for finally understanding" Then Agamemnon came and he looked kind of mad. "what on earth is going on" "i haven't been doing so well" "i can clearly see that. Did you do anything" "no, it's the fool moon. Hex even knows that" "you are a stubborn one aren't you" "jesse, come here" "why" "just come here" Then he came closer to me and sat down. "what" "i think that's the principal" "why" "he normally doesn't act like this toward me" "so you think it's the principal" "she did this when she attacked me" Then i saw my brother's eyes widen. "what" "there's that medal box i was talking about. It's her" "michel" Then he came toward us. "what" "that's the principal. She has the same medal box as the last time she attacked" "so that's not the console" "no" Then she came closer to us. "what are you guys talking about" "nothing" "are you sure about that" "yes" Then i held my brothers hand as a was looking at the principal. "what do you want" "you figured it out. Smart" Then she transformed back to her normal self. "you have been weak for 48 hours. Your powers are stronger because it's helping you get better so i can now get the magic that i want" "you are never going to get my powers" "your wrong. Now all 3 of you, on the floor and let the weak one do it himself" Then michel and my brother looked at her and jesse helped me off the bed and on the floor. "these 3 have been trouble, put them in medal chains" As the chains were on, my wrist was burning and i didn't feel anything. "these don't have a bottle so this will be easy" Then all 3 of us tried to get out of them but couldn't and it made my wrist more sore. I was in pain, i felt very weak. I don't understand. "i don't understand why you wan't my powers. Tell me one thing that i did to you" Then she was going to say something but didn't. "Exactly, nothing. You can leave us alone" "ok smarty. Lets see, meet me at the school. Friday the last day of the fool moon. Let's see who the strongest" "you have some of my powers. I can't fight" "because your to weak to stand" "ok, 7:00 be there" "oh, i will" Then she left and we were still in the chains which was getting hotter on my skin every minute. "do you guys have your phone" "i do" Michel said. Thankfully he does. "i need you to call Nick. He's a wizard right" "yeah" "he can get the chains off" "ok. Let me give him a call but i don't know how i'm going to do that" "please, just try" My wrist was really burning and sore. Then michel got his phone and was on the phone with Nick for a while. Then just like that, nick was here and i was ready to get these chains off. "are you guys ok" "we're fine" Then he got the chains off and my wrist were so red. "can i get you guys anything" "no" I tried to hid my wrist. "are you ok" Nick asked. "me" "yeah. Your standing right in front of me" "yeah, i'm fine" Then someone touched my wrists and it caused me to jerk my wrists. "are you sure your alright" "Nick, i'm fine" "let me see your wrist then" I couldn't keep this a secret anymore. I showed him my wrist. "you just need to put some ice in it, it should help with the burning and the pain" "ok" Then he left. Michel and jesse got up and helped me. "let me get that ice. I'll be right back" Then michel left and my brother helped me onto the bed. "j, you don't have to be here with me, you know that" "i know, your my brother, i wan't to project you even though my magic hasn't fully developed" "i'll be just fine" "you wont though. You are going to have a magic battle with the principal on the last day of the fool moon. You are going to get killed" "not if i have other people with me" "what do you mean" "meaning that you, nick and michel can help defeat the principal if we say the same spell at the same time. It can work" "are you sure" "i'm sure. I had to do this before with a friend. I will do it. Are you in" "i'm in" Then michel came and had the bandages that will turn cold when it's in the freezer. "how's your wrists" "they still hurt and they burn like crazy still" "i need to put these on you even though it's going to hurt" "just do it. I need to get my wrists better by time Friday comes" Then he came toward us and got the bandages on. It hurt but i tried not to show it though which was kind of hard to do. "and done" "how long will this last" "maybe a day or 2. You should be better by Friday" "Michel, i have something to tell you" "what"

 

Cliffhanger. 

Sorry


	4. Chapter 4

jake's POV

I feel like i should tell him but i don't know if i should. "I had a idea" "what was your idea" "since jesse has his powers and now developing, all 3 of us including Nick could possibly take down the principal and get rid of her" "i don't know about that" "why" "your to weak, try doing a spell and you will know what i mean' Then i started thinking of one. "do something small" "i have one" "go for it" I was trying to get up but i couldn't. "a little help please" Then i got some help and i was able to sit up. "a small spell, i can do one of those, i'll make something simple, let's see a rose" Then a sunflower appeared. "are you kidding" "your way to sick and weak, there's no way your going to be able to take down the principal" "baby, yes we can" "how" I looked at the flower then back at michel. "if we say the spell at the same time, it could possibly work" "how about we do the same spell and see if that will work" "let's do it" Then everyone got ready. "ready" "ready" Then we all took a breath and started our move. "a small spell, i can do one of those, i'll make something simple, let's see a rose" Then we waited and a rose did appear but it drained the little bit of energy i had today. "guys, i think i need to get some sleep, that caused me to lose most of the energy i had" "ok, let's get him back laying down and we'll leave you alone" "j, can you stay" "of course, i will" Then i got back to laying down and jesse came up and sat down next to me. "i'll go ahead and leave" Then Michel left and i turned my head to my brother. "i'm now having regrets for causing a battle" "i new you were going to come to your senses. You need to tell her that the battle is off" "i can't. She will just come back and hurt me more then she has" "i need you to listen to your heart. What is it saying" "that i made a bad choice and i need to fix it. But here's the thing, i don't know how" "yes you do. You are more powerful then all of us. The principal may have some of your powers but that doesn't mean that you shouldn't be telling yourself that you're weak because you know that's a lie" "but i believe her. I am to weak" I turned my head and looked at the ceiling. "i don't know what to do at this point" I said shrugging my shoulders even though it was kind of hard to do. "me and michel will talk to her. You might have to come with us and if we cant make her call of the battle, we will have to try something else" "the last day of the fool moon is when i will be the most sick and weak. I won't be able to fight. I need to make sure that this isn't on Friday" "i thought you and Emily's anniversary is Friday" "it is, i'm going to take her out on Sunday because she has plans. But with the principal right there, i don't know how i'm going to pull through" "how long will you be sick for" "until the effects has gone away. I don't know how long that will be" Then i looked at my arms and it looked like glitter or something on them. I was scared. "what's that on your arm" "i don't know. We have to go to Witz Academy. We have no choice" "why, what's going on" "i'll explain later. Grab onto my hand say the spell with me" "ok" "i'm in danger, i don't know what to do, take me to Witz Academy office" Then we were in Agamemnon's office and he was sitting down. "what are you doing here" "i need help. I might be in great danger" "why, what's going on" "this" Then i showed him my arms and he looked at me. "it might be the tree" "can we go down and check" "of course" Then we were transported downstairs. "Cameron" "yes headmaster" "i want you to tell the student's to stay away. The tree might be dying" "yes sir" Then he left and i'm sitting down on the bench. "are you alright" "the principal took some of my magic. I'm to weak to stand" "and not to mention he's going to have a magic battle on the last night of the fool moon" "and you are" "jesse, i'm his brother. I just got my powers" "nice to meet you. So when will he be here" "once the moon ends and i get better if that's ok with you" "of course. You will be here with him, you know that" "yes sir. But what's going on, my arms are sparkly and i don't know what to do" "we might have to perform a healing ceremony" "i don't have that much energy" "your going to have to try" "what if he gets hurt" "he might. If so, he will have to go back home and get taken care of" "are you up to it" "yeah" "alright. Ruby" "yes headmaster" "get your Witz and Kim's" "why" "we have to perform a healing ceremony" "why, what's going on" Then she looked at me. "your the chosen one, aren't you" "yes. I'm here because of this" I showed her my arm. "let me go get the witz" "thank you" Then she left and i felt like fainting. I felt really weak. "are you ok" "it's getting worse" "get away from the dyad tree" "why" "it's taking all your power" "let's go" Then jesse came up to me and it felt like i was pushed because i fell to the ground. Then Ruby came with the kids. "here they are" "alright guys. We have to do this know. Everyone raise you arms to the tree" Then we did and this green line appeared. "You are in all things, great dyad, our air, our water. You are the connection that transcends worlds. But, yet, we mistreated you, taken your energy. We know give you our energy, our magic, to heal you, to make yourself whole once again" Then something happened and the tree was healed. I then saw darkness.


	5. Chapter 5

Jesse's POV

After we did the healing and the tree was better my brother just passed out and i got worried. "does this happen" "no. This is the first time that this has happened" "could it be that he was sick and weak so he didn't have that much energy" "that could be the case. We just have to get him somewhere safe for he can wake up and we can talk about the next plan" "that works" Then that guy, i don't remember his name, went over to my brother and bent down. "he has a pulse and breathing. He just needs to wake up before i can send you back" "i have a friend who goes here. His name is Nick Morgan. Will he be able to help" "yeah he will. I just have to make sure that he's not busy with his witz" "he's becoming a guardian" "yes. He has been going here sense January. He has made excellent progress. Let me give him a ring" "ok" Then he left and then i went to my brother and held him in my arms which i have never done before except for this week but it was normally the other way around. Then Nick came and went toward us. "What happened" "Mr. Morgan, we need your help" "what" "the tree was dying and it caused sparkles on your friends arm, and we did the healing spell and he just passed out. He is very weak and sick because of the fool moon. Tree took all of his energy while he was sitting on the bench and when we did the healing spell" "do you know who could've hurt the tree" "no. I need to see who and why" "i have a person in mind" "who" "ruby. She has been mad because she's a powerless witch. And i did my research and the tree has magic sap. That could be why the tree has been like this" "so you think that it's ruby" "it has to be" "let me go see and i will make sure that the tree doesn't get hurt anymore. But do you think it can help us" "i can. My witz now about the whole situation, there just getting ready for the last exam" "good" Then i felt his head move on my chest and i don't know if that was because he was trying to get comfortable or he was waking up. "is he still asleep" "yeah" So that answered my question. "let's go to my dorm. My roommate is practicing but she might be cool with it" "let's go then, i don't feel safe here" Then we were transported into Nick's room and his roommate looked at us. "hey baby. Who are they" "my friends. their in danger back in the human world. They are wizards, you don't have to worry" Now his has a girlfriend and his hair was cut. He changed so much. "hi i'm Liz. Nice to meet you" "i'm jesse" "the chosen one's brother" "yeah. He's right here with me" "they need a place to stay for he can wake up and spend a few nights. The fool moon will still affect him, make sure he stays comfortable enough. understand" "yes headmaster" "thank you. I'll leave you guys alone" Then he left and Nick cam up to me. "you can have my bed, me and Liz will just share a bed. If that's ok" "that's fine" Then it looked like something dawned on his mind. "you just got your powers right" "yeah" "try a spell. I'm sure that Grace and Ethan will help because your going to be joining them next semester once the moon and your brother get's better. Right" "yeah, and he's coming with" "he is" "yeah. He's going to be my guardian along with another wizard in training" "that's good. Now try and do a cloths spell. You still need cloths, how about you give it a shot" "i can try" Then i continued to hold my brother and started the move that i did. "we don't have any cloths on us right now, make some appear" Then it cloths appeared and i was proud. "you did it" "we did. Thankfully i didn't mess it up. The fool moon will still affect me to" "i'm going to make sure you guys stay safe" "thank you so much Liz. I just have to call Michel" "already did. He's going to go to another state for he can stay safe" "that's good" Then i heard a very faint voice say my name and i knew it was my brother. "what" "where are we" "witz academy, both of us will be safe. We're staying with Nick and his girlfriend. I did end up getting cloths here without messing up" "that's good. How are you feeling" "worse, it's really bad" "because of the ceremony. You shouldn't have done it with us" "i wanted to. The sparkles are gone and why is my voice like this" "don't know. You had a lot of your energy get taken it caused you to pass out and that's probably why" Then nick came toward us and sat down. "how are you" "it's worse then before" Then his hand went down and was touching my hand. I held his hand and felt really bad. If you could see him, you would know what i mean. His wrist hasn't healed yet, he;s very pale and he just looks bad all together. "you are going to get through this, i know you will" I think my body had enough of his weight because i felt my arms start to drop. "can we get him to lay down. He's starting to get heavy" "sure" Then we got him laying down and under the covers. I still hand our hands intertwined. I could tell that he was worried. He turned his head toward me. "i have to go back on Friday, i can't back down or who knows what's going to happen" "your not going to go against the most powerful witch when your like this. I'm, sorry. Either you stay here and back down, or you fight and get killed because you don't have that much strength" "i'll just stay here" "good choice" I saw a tear run down his cheek. "what's wrong" "i put your life and everyone else's life in danger because of me. I wish i wan't the chosen one any more. i can't ever forgive myself for this. I put everyone even the humans back on our world at risk and the students at your school" "they don't know the principal is a witch and she doesn't even know if there is any more witches and wizards at the school" "she can though. I know this" "how" "she found out that i was a wizard on the first day of my powers coming along. That's why she is after me so much is because she want's my powers" "that's not going to happen. She will not get your powers" "he's right. We aren't going to allow the principal to get after you. Me and Nick will help you with anything" "thank you guys so much" Then i hugged him and so did Liz. "you are going to be ok. As long as your under our projection. I promise you" "thank you Nick for letting us stay" "of course. Your in danger and i don't want you to get hurt" Then we broke the hug and i layed down beside him. "all leave you alone. We have to practice" "ok. And thanks again" then they left and i went to sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

Nick's POV

I went to the gym to train my witz. Thinking about what my friend had said. "Nick, what's going on. Why did you leave us" "guys, my friend came here with his brother because they were in serious danger. I had to make sure they were settled in and they were going to be ok" "what happened" "the chosen one, jake, he's very sick and he's in danger. His little brother reached out to me telling me that he needs help. So they came here" "he's a you-tuber, right" "yeah. Why" "i watch him all the time and his brother. Can we meet him" I chuckled. "you will meet him once he's better" "but i actually messaged him and asked if the fool moon was causing some side affects and that i was a fan" "what did he say" "he said that i'm allowed to go and check up on him when i feel the need to, and he said that he was great full to have me as a fan and supporter" "so you guys got some type of bound" "yes. I feel so bad for him and i want to help him" "i know you do Kayla. What about you Logan" "yeah" "we'll go check up on them after practice. Right now Liz and her witz are practicing in our room and the brothers are asleep. They need it. So let's see the spell that you are working on" "ok" Then they started to do a spell together. "the room is dark, outside is bright, turn the light bright in here" Then the lights turned on and i was proud of them. "good job guys. i'm so proud of you. Now do one more and then practice will be done and we will go see how they are. ok" "ok" Then they started their moves again. "remember what we talked about" "flowers are nice, but roses are better, let's see a bundle of roses appear" Then the bundle of roses did show up. "great job. They are tired and drained, let's get some water for us to go" Then the water appeared and we went to our dorm room. "you have to be quiet. I'll wake jesse up. His brother needs the rest" "ok" Then i went over to the bed and woke jesse up. "j, i have some people that wants to see you" "who" "fans. My witz are fans of yours" "hold on" He did sound tired. I don't blame him, i'm tired as well. "someone's here i need to get cleaned up, make me look fresh for i can say hi" Then he was in different cloths and then and his hair was done. He looked refreshed and new. He got out of bed and went over to my witz. "hey guys. How are you" "good. is it true that your a wizard and your brother and boyfriend. Is your dad a wizard" Both of us laughed and Kayla is the one who makes me laugh. "one question at a time Kayla. We don't want to stress him out more" "it's ok Nick. I just got my powers, my brother and boyfriend are wizards. Our dad is in the military and a normal human. He will not be allowed to know that we are wizards, if so, who knows what will happen" "can i get a picture" "sure" Then they got a picture and i was really proud. "i have something for you in my dorm. Nick, can i get it" "of course you can. Make it fast" "i know how to transport myself there" Then just like that she was gone. Then a few seconds later she appeared and there was a poster board there. "can i see" "here" Then she gave it to him and he hugged her. "thank you so much Kayla. I know that you will be with us, won't you" "yeah. I hope you like it" "i don't like it" I know where this going to go. "i love it. You are such a supportive fan. You are so artistic. How long did this take" "2 months" "that was a long time. This will go right above our bed. I'll hang it up once my brother wakes up" Then Logan went toward him and hugged. "how old are you guys" "i'm 12 Kayla is 10. Our powers hasn't fully developed yet. That's why we're here" "you look like your 13 and 14 to be honest" "well we get that a lot" "Question time for both of you. If you have been watching my videos for a long time you should know these answers" "give them to us" "what year did i start YouTube" "2016. And your first video was with your ex girlfriend and it was a ducktape challenge" "perfect. How old am i and my brother" "your 14 and your brother is 16" "yep. When do you know when Michel asked me to be his boyfriend" "it was a 2 years ago" "what was the date" "i don't remember" "do you Logan" "no" "December 25. Christmas day" "i knew that" "when am i going to propose" "your going to propose" "yeah, once my brother get's better and i'm out of here once i start. I just have to find the right time" "can we be there" "sure. Nick is that ok. I know you have at least another year here" "that's fine. What ever makes my witz happy i guess" "thank you nick" "your welcome Kayla and Logan" Then i heard a faint voice say jesse's name. "what was that" "my brother, his voice is going away very slowly. He will get his voice once he's better. Do you guys want to say hi" "sure" "you don't have to be scared. He's very nice" "ok" Then all of us went to the bed and jesse went to his brother. "what's wrong" "my stomach and throat really hurts" "so you want anything to drink" "yes please" "i'm testing my powers out, let's see a bottle of water" Then the water came. "Nice job j" "thanks" "why does everyone call you j for" "just a nick name" "ok" Then he picked up the water bottle and went to his brother. "i can't do this alone. Kayla, do you want to help" "sure" Then she went toward him. "i just need you to place your hands under his arm and help him sit up or just lay down on his back" "ok" Then they managed to get him up and jesse helped his brother get some water but he pushed the water away. "i can't drink that" "why not" "it's kind of burning my throat" "that's because you're losing your voice and you hardly drank anything. Of course it's going to burn" Then i saw these sparkles on both of their arms. "guys, your arms" "no, it's happening again" "what is" "you guys stay here, let me get the headmaster" "what's going on" "i'll explain everything later" "make it fast" "i will. Please keep a eye out on my brother. If it get's worse, you know what to do" "we won't let you down" Then he went out the door and i sat on the edge of the bed. "is there any thing i can do for you, let me or my witz know" "i will" I patted his leg and got up. "alright, let's practice that spell that you need to work ok" "ok" "they can't" "why not" "any power, when i'm awake, will make me more weak then i am" "let's do that later once jesse get's here" "ok" Then he appeared. "headmaster" "hello nick. what's going on" "both of these 2 have the sparkles on there arm" "impossible, we cured the tree though" "couldn't it get worse and the energy is slipping" "we need a larger crows then what we had" "i can help" "no, you to have to stay here" "i want to help" "no jesse, you have to stay here and project your brother" "fine" "thank you" Then all us us was transported to the main entrance where the tree was brown and losing it's leaves. "what's going on" "we need to do a ceremony" "why, what will happen" "they will be sent back to their world and they wont be able to come here" "is that a bad thing" "yes. We have to do the ceremony tomorrow. The tree will be safe. We just have to be careful and to make sure that the brothers will be ok when the fool moon ends and the chosen one get's better" "ok" "now, everyone off to bed" Then we went upstairs and my witz went to their dorm and i went to mine. Me and Liz went to bed, but i went to go check up on them. "are you guys doing ok" "can we get another blanket please, he's freezing right now" "sure. Liz there's extra blanket right beside our bed, can you get it please" "sure thing" Then she tossed it and i caught it. "here you go" "thank you Nick, Liz, for everything" "of course. We want to help you and make sure that you will be okay as this moon comes and goes" "get some sleep, you need it. Have a goodnight" "you to. Thank you guys" Then we went to bed and hoped and prayed that they were going to be ok


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As jesse goes to see what's going on with the dyad tree, he realizes that it might not be the tree. Read and find out why

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about not updating. I hope you guys had a great Christmas and a New year. 2019 will be the year where things will get better.

jesse's POV

When i left the room, i did lean against the door way and i listened for a bit but Cameron came up to me. "it's past curfew, you should be in your dorm" "sorry Cameron, but" "no excuses. You might be the chosen ones brother but you need to follow the rules of this place" "i need to speak to the headmaster" "he's in bed. So should you" "please Cameron, this is important" "how, there's nothing going on. The dyad tree is still ok. It's healed" "it can't be" "why" "both of our arms have the sparkles again" "who" "me and my brother. Ruby was right, you are kind of stupid" "ruby said that" "she told me" "come on. Let's go" Then we went to the office. "stay right here. I'll be back" Then he left. It was midnight but i decided to call Michel. He did tell me he was going to record a video. 

START

M- Hello  
J- hey Michel  
M- why are you calling me at this time. I'm recording a video  
J-sorry. But i have a question  
M- you can tell me  
J- i need you to look at your arms and see if there's any sparkles on your arm  
M- there isn't. Why whats going on  
J- the sparkles did come back and the dyad tree is fine. I'm waiting to see the headmaster  
M- how's your brother  
J- he's in bed. He does have the sparkles. It's worse then before  
M-make sure he stays in bed. I have to go. I love you and i'll see you soon  
J-love you to, bye  
M-bye  
END

 

Then we hung up and Cameron came. "he wants to see you" "thank you Cameron" Then i went to his office and Agamemnon was sitting at his desk. "What's so important that you had to wake me up" "sorry headmaster. The sparkles returned. My brother is getting worse" "the dyad tree is just fine though. Let me see your arms please" I showed him my arms and he looked at me. "it could be from the fool moon" "how" "it might drive witches and wizards crazy but it could case that to happen" "what are you saying" "that you need to stay indoors at all time. If you got out, there is a possibility that you might get really sick" "we'll stay indoors" "and you can't travel to the human world yet" "why. What's so important" "using magic will only make it worse. And you could be stuck there or here and you cant travel back" "but you could" "i'm not suppose to" "Agamemnon, please" "we'll make sure that the sparkles stay hidden. Put there on your arms and make sure to put it on your brothers" He gave me this clear sheet of something, it was sticky on the back and cold. I put them on and it felt weird. "what does it do" "it prevents you from using magic and it will help with the sparkles on your arms. Fail to do as i say and use magic, you will no longer be under my protection" "my brother needs protecting though. He's having a magic fight with the principal back at the human world on the last day of the fool moon" "is he going along with it" "i don't know much about the moon but i told him the risks that lily told me. He regrets it know and he's backing down. I'll ask him when he wakes up" "if he goes along with it, he could be in danger" "what kind of danger" "i don't know, maybe a continuum break" "which is" "when somebody goes to a alternative life. Once somebody tried to get them to remember the life that they had, they have 5 days to remember, if not, they disappear forever" "that sounds bad. I wont let that happen sir" "good. Now Cameron will take you back to your friends dorm. Have a nice night and remember, put those on his arms" "i will. Thank you" "no problem" Then i went up the stairs and Cameron was there. He linked arms and held my hand. "i have a boyfriend" "this is what i was trained to do" "sure, i can go ask Agamemnon and he will tell me" "good luck" Then we started walking and he passed my dorm. "Cameron, what are you doing, you passed my dorm" "i'm taking you to mine, your brother does need to be alone" "he needs me. He's very sick right now. And he has really bad panic attacks, this better be good" "he will be just fine" Then we went to his dorm and he pushed me to the bed. "Cameron. What are you doing" "just be quiet" Then he handcuffed my wrists to the headboard and he kissed me. He went further and then taped my mouth shut because i was screaming for help. Then he hit me with something and i blacked out. I could still feel what he was doing which wasn't cool. 

 

2 hours later

I woke up, still handcuffed to the bed. The tape was gone. I was scared and Cameron was still there. "Cameron" He woke up and looked at me. "what" "what happened" "oh, i just had my fun, that's all" "what kind of fun" "the good kind" "please, just let me go and i'll tell no one about this" "you better. I have some thing for you to wear. I was able to get some of your cloths" "thank you" Then i got dressed and i left to go to Nick's dorm room. "where were you last night" "Cameron, that's what" "what did he do" "close the door" He closed the door and he looked at my neck. "i know what he did" "what" "look at your neck" I went to a mirror and i was shook. "why did he do this to me" "your not alone jesse" "what do you mean" "he's done that to all the girls here" "but i'm not a girl" "but your gay. He's one him self" "he's" "yeah, gay" "so he thought it would be fun for me to have plat time with him" "yeah" "that's messed up" Then i went to me and my brother bed who was asleep still. I woke him up gently. He just groaned. "it's time to get up" "i'm tired" "i know you are, i have medicine to help with your pain. And i have to put something on your arms" "why" "because it's for the sparkles" "will i be able to cast spells" "no. Agamemnon told me that it's dangerous. And if we fail, we wont be under his projection any more" I placed the stuff on his arms. "people wont be able to tell that you have it on. If they do, they will tell" "hows the dyad tree" "it's fine. Agamemnon told me that it's healthy, and it could be the fool moon" "how, i been through one before and this never happened" I got the medicine ready and some sprite for him to drink. "here, take this" I handed him the pill and the drink. He took at and Liz came. "hey" "hi Liz. How are you" "good. What's on your neck" "Cameron had 'fun time' with me last night. Do you know what i mean" "yeah. I've never been a victim before" "you don't want to. I was knocked out but i could feel what he was doing. It wasn't fun" "you never did that with your boyfriend" "no. We only want to when we're married. We haven't even talked about marriage" "just stay away from him and tell Agamemnon" "i will later. My brother is a main priority right now" Then my brother came closer as i got the drink and placed it on the small table right beside our bed and saved it for later. "how is he" "he's doing ok. The moon will be here until Saturday. Last day is Friday. If he goes and fights the principal, he can mess with time. Putting us in a continuum break" "how do you know about it" "i didn't. Agamemnon told me. I have to know these things. I just got my powers and they aren't powerful enough yet" "how long will that be" "a few weeks. Like 5. It's been 1 week" Then i put my arm around my brothers neck as his head was put in my chest. "that medicine does cause headaches and chest pain. I don't know why" "i'm starting to feel pressure on my head" "that can happen" "how long does it take for it to wear off" "it should be about 9 hours" "i'll be in pain for 9 hours" "yeah. If it gets worse i have to call someone" "i have their number for i can call them" "your not going to anything" "why" "your in really bad condition. You can't do that. You can barley sit up on your own" "i can to" "no you cant. Your to weak" "he's got a point" "i do" "yes you do. You need to listen to your little brother. He's trying to help you but even though he doesn't have all of his powers and they haven't developed, he's still your brother. He's trying his best. And i saw you try to lift up a glass cup but you ended up breaking it" "really" "i tried" Then i saw his eyes start to drop. "what's wrong" "i feel weird. j, i think it's my panic attacks" "alright. Do you need to go take a walk" "yes" "ok. Liz, can you poof up some crutches" "sure" Then the crutches appeared and then she bought them over. "can you help me get him up" "sure thing" Then i removed his head from my chest and then i grabbed a hold of his arm and Liz did the other. "on 3. 1,2,3" Then we got him up and then i handed him the crutches because he fell backwards onto the bed. "here, use these. It might help better" Then he got the crutches and we tried it again. "1,2,3" Then we got him up and it worked this time. Not to mention it's 4 am. "it's 4 am. You might run into Cameron. Be safe" "i will. Thank you Liz and make sure that you tell Nick that i said thank you when he wakes up" "sure thing" "thank you" Then we headed out the door and he was doing pretty good. Thankfully. "Are you ok" "yeah. My legs just feel really shaky" "i know. Just make sure your weight goes onto the crutches. ok" "ok" Then we continued and i saw his legs about to give out. Normally that gives me a sign that his attack is getting worse. I stopped him and we sat against a wall. "your getting worse. We need to stop" "i can't. Anxiety and powers are bad. We have to stay moving. If not, it gets worse and sense i'm the chosen one, my attacks are more stronger" "so we need to keep moving" "yes" "but you can hardly walk" "i'm going to try. I have no choice" "fine" Then i stood up and i reached my arms out for him to grab a hold of my hands. I got him up and he put his support on me and i bent down to get his crutches and i gave it to him. "you ready" "yeah" Then we started walking and i saw Cameron walk by, but my brother had to sneeze. "what was that" "remember i'm allergic to dust" "i know. You should've held it in" "i couldn't" Then we heard footsteps and i did end up covering my brothers mouth just in case. We were hidden pretty well, we were under the stairs, and i heard that nobody goes under there because it's to creepy. I've seen creepy before. It's not something that i'm not use to. Then once we heard the footsteps clear, i removed my hand. "hey guys" I screamed by complete accident. My brother recognized her. "Maddie, panthers. What are you doing here" "we have a problem" "what. What's wrong" "it's Diego and Michel. They are sick. i'm taking care of them but i have to go to a spa session" "and you are" I asked. I never meet them. I've seen them around but i don't know who they are. "jesse, this is Maddie, head panther, Sophie, and that's Katie" "are you guys with Maddie" "we are the panthers. And we rule Iridium High" "you go there to. So do i" "are you new to the school" "no" "then you should've knew who we were" "i never heard of you" "i guess i can take that. For now. I don't like the people who lye" "back off Maddie" "ok. What are you doing here" "i, i mean we have sparkles on our arms. The fool moon is causing me to be very weak and sick" "why aren't you in bed then" "because of a panic attack. Me being the chosen one means that they are stronger. And we have to hid from Cameron" "why. He's harmless" "are you sure. He had 'fun time' with me last night. He purposely passed my dorm room" "who are you staying with" "i don't need to tell you" "you don't have a room and i can let the witches console know" "they already know Maddie. There is no reason to get all mad at me" "your right. Let's get out of here" Then we got out of where we were at and my brother almost fell. "i feel really dizzy j. We need to go" "ok. Katie right" "yeah" "can you help me please. I don't know you but you seem nice" "yeah, i'll help" "thank you" Then she came to me and she placed a hand on his waist and i did the same thing. It was weird and i think Maddie was uncomfortable. "let's get him to nick's room" "your staying with nick" "he's my friend. even though he was a wizard at 5, we known each other for a long time" "i can just use a spell" "no" We yelled. "why not. He's fine" "i can't have people cast spells around me" "why not" "it's the affect. Leave him alone" Then we heard footsteps again and Maddie decided to do a spell to teleport her and her friends and that just sent my brother flying and hit the stairs. jake, are you ok" "i'm fine. Help me up" Then i went to him and then i helped him up. "is that why you can't have magic around you" "it could've been a lot worse" Then Cameron came up to us. His anxiety calmed down and we stayed close together. "what are you doing up. I thought you learned your lesson" "lesson. You forced me to do something i didn't want to do. Even though i was knocked out, i could feel what you were doing. I felt disgusting once i got to my dorm. Thanks a lot" "you can shut up and go to your dorm" "or what" "i swear something bad is going to happen" "ok, sure" Then he started to use magic and he was aiming for me but my brother was hit and he was in chains. "your next" I couldn't run this time. I was scared out of my mind, i didn't know what to do at this point. "you have powers and never told me" "i thought you didn't like me" "we were friends, we're not anymore, your keeping secrets from me. I thought that i could trust you" "shut up chosen one" I took the paper off my arms and the sparkles were gone but this is important. "sorry Agamemnon" I whispered to myself. I had to do a spell. No matter what happens. I thought in my head what spell i was going to do and then it started and i went to cast the spell but he blocked it. Our spells got caught up onto each others. "guys, you need to put your hands down at the same time" "not a chance" "look, Cameron. I know your mad at us" "mad, that's for sure" "but you have to listen to us. We will listen to what you have to say. Everyone is trying to get the positive impact from you. You help so much with the wits here. You have to let us go" "no. i don't think so. You will be under my watch until i say. I have to let Agamemnon know. I think he will allow that" "not until what i tell him what you did to me and my brother" I said clearly really mad at him. We both put hand down and i backed up with my hands behind me. He went toward me and did a spell and then there was really cold ropes on my wrists. Then he stood my brother up and i felt really stupid all of a sudden. He put a rope around our waists and held the other end of the rope in his hand. I guess it was for we don't run. "guys, don't think of it as kidnapping, think of it as a punishment" "for what" "for being out so late and for being up so early when all of the other students are sleeping" "we're sorry, ok. I never been here, the chosen one has. I don't know the rules" "know you do. Agamemnon will decided your punishment, the rest of it" I looked at my brother. We then started to walk to his dorm, i tried to get out a few times but i didn't try to run away. We got to his dorm and we were thrown on to the floor in separate areas in the room. I was between the wall and his bed, my brother was near the desk and the rope on our waist was gone. But there was rope on the rope on my wrist and there was a rope on the chains on my brothers. I don't know why. He came toward me and put a cloth over my mouth and did the same with my brother. He looked at us and left. I was feeling around in my pocket and there was a knife. I forgot that i put that there. I pulled it out and i started to cut the ropes, and when i thought i was free, i wasn't. The ropes didn't cut. I was so mad. I didn't understand why they didn't cut. Then i looked at my brother and then Cameron came in and i put the knife away and i felt my phone vibrate. I couldn't answer it when he's in the room. As he went to bed, we were stuck where we were. After about 30 minutes he was passed out asleep so i pulled my phone out. I looked at it was a text form Michel. 

'hey. Just wanted to check in and see how your doing. When will you guys be home. I miss you'

I did my best to reply. 

'we'll be home soon once we get out of Cameron's room'  
'why are you in there any way'  
'he has us as hostages, i need help'  
'ok, i'll be there soon. Is your brother ok'  
'yes, he's doing ok. We just need to get out of here as fast as we can. Where are you'  
'your house, i was talking to someone'  
'who'  
'the principal'  
'what did she want'  
'she told me that the battle is off, she has more important plans'  
'that's great. I gotta to go. Get here soon'  
'every time you get moved, let me know'  
'i will'

 

Then i put my phone away and then i backed up against the corner and leaned my head against the wall and wen't to sleep. 

 

3 hours later

 

I felt someone shake me as if they were trying to get me up. Then i felt soft lips go on my check. I turned my head and slowly started to wake up. I saw a figure of a man. It looked like Michel. Once my vision cleared up, i was able to see and i was right. As he took the cloth off my mouth i was going to say something but he put one of his fingers toward my lips. "you don't want you to wake up. Can you stand" I nodded. I got up and then we went to my brother who was asleep. Michel transported us to my house back at the human world. We were still tied up. "michel. I little help please" Then he did a spell and the ropes were off and the chains was of my brothers wrists. "why did he do that to you" "i don't know" "do you want to talk about it" "no. Your going to get mad and" He stopped me and he held one of my hands. "i never get mad at you. For as long as we lasted" "i just need to be alone for a while and take care of my brother" "that's fine. If you need anything, be sure to give me a call or text. i'll respond" "thank you so much" Then he left and i sat down on the couch and my brother came toward me. "how are you feeling" "a little bit better. Last light of the fool moon is tonight. And then i won't be as sick. Then the eclipse comes a few weeks after this ends" "will you get sick then" "no. I will be weak though when the power that i got when i became the chosen one. I'll be able to move and do things on my own" "that's great news" "it's also going to get rid of the principal" "it can do that" "yeah. She has a lot of power that didn't go away when the eclipse happened and she kept growing her powers. That's why she can take us down if she wanted to" Then we heard a knock on our door and we both sat still. "we have to get the door, you know that" "i know but what if it's her" "i don't think so" Then both us stood up and i still had to help my brother, but we went to the door and we both nodded at each other. I opened it and i can't believe what i see right now


	8. Chapter 8

jake's POV

I stood by my brother side as he opened the door. We held our breaths but let it go when we realized it was our dad. "hey dad" "hey guys. How was school" "we actually didn't go today" "how come" "because of the principal. She's after us and i can't fight her. I have to be with him because the principal has some of his powers, he needs me" "so where did you go then" "we went to WITZ Academy for we can be under the projection of the witches console" "well you took things into your own hands. I'm proud of you" "you are. I thought you would've been mad" "i am. But i understand" He came in and we sat on the couch. "so you went to WITZ Academy" "yeah" "who did you stay with" "a friend. He;s there for us when we need him the most" Then michel came and went toward us. "how's everything going" "good" "do you remember anything that happened" "no" "i knew it" "what" "sense i had to teleport you back to the house, the dyad tree at that time was still healing, the risk of the connection to the human and magic realm is slowly dying. guys, you don't have that much time" "what do you mean we don't have that much time" "meaning you have to go back to the magic realm, all witches and wizards" "what about the principal" "i can deal with her. She doesn't know that i have powers" "but she will find out if you do something" "there's this thing called casting spells in your head" "you can do that" "of course, you can't though. Sorry j" "why" "because you haven't fully developed your powers yet" I felt totally weird. "guys" They kept talking. "guys" I said a little louder and they looked at me. "what's wrong" "michel is right. We have to go" "but the last light of the fool moon is in a minute" "i know. but we might have enough time for we can teleport there" "what happens when the last light comes" "i'll be very sick. More then i ever have. I can fall into a deep sleep depending on how i was during the whole week of the moon. Witch right now it's looking like i'll be in some trouble" "where will you be most safe at" "in our room. There is usually red smoke that will come in. We can go to my room, my door reaches the floor so the smoke can't get to me" "let's make it fast" Then we saw the red smoke and my dad and jesse helped me go to my room and we closed the door and window that i left open by mistake. We sat against the wall and made sure that i was going to be ok. "how will we know when it ended" "it ends at the same time every year" "which is" "2am. We have 2 hours left. And once you go to WITZ Academy, you'll learn about these things" "ok" Then i felt very hot and it's the middle of winter. "guys. I'm feeling really hot right now" "that's not good" "why, what's wrong with my brother" "you won't understand. I'll be right back" "where are you going" "to get a cool towel. he needs to be cool or things will turn really bad" "isn't dangerous for you" "no, i was never the chosen one, i'll be fine" Then he teleported and jesse held me in his arms. I did feel kind of weird because it was the other way around. Then michel came back and had the towel and wrapped it around me. "this should help" He placed the towel on me and we stayed inside my room. No one left because it could be a great risk for me. We didn't want that. They checked my temperature every 15 minutes. It sounds ridicules but we wanted to be safe. The towel was working with making me cold. My temperature was high. It was around 103.5. Not a good sign. We sat and talked. Taught my brother some things and spells even though he didn't do them. "what tome is it" I said very weakly and shaky because i was cold. Michel pulled out his phone and looked at us "1am" "1 more hour until the moon ends. Doesn't that mean that he will be ok" "no. He will have to stay home and get better. It will be a while" "then the eclipse happen. Will he get sick" "no. He will lose the power that he lost. It will make him weak but he will gain strength fast" "that's good" "guys, can we take the towel off. I'm getting really cold" "sure. Zayn, get a blanket please" For your guys information, Zayn is my dad's name. He got the blanket while michel took the towel off. I looked at my hands and they were blue. I knew that the towel was to cold to begin with. I his them under the blanket to make sure that no one will get worried. We're already scared. "how are you feeling" "warmer, but i'm still cold. What time is it" "1:30. We have 30 more minutes" "can you hang in there for the amount of time" my dad asked, clearly worried about me. :I can try. I just feel super lightheaded" "michel, dad. What's happening to my brother" "he has to know" "know what" "j, i need you to stay calm. If you freak out he might as well. so i need you to be calm for your and your brother's safety. ok" "ok" Then my eyes started to drop. It's not the fool moon but i have been up for at least 18 hours. I hardly get enough sleep when i don't feel good. Especially cause if me being a wizard 

 

30 minutes later

 

"guys what time is it" "it's 2am. We made it" I looked at jesse and we hugged, then my dad joined in. We broke the hug and my hands were back to normal and then i smiled at everyone and we did one more hug and everyone got up and held their hand out for me to grab. I did and i was able to stand up, finally after like 3 to 4 days. "can you walk" I never though of that. "i think so" I still held on as i took a step. I felt dizzy but i still kept going. "your slowly getting your strength back which is good. We need to tell Agamemnon as soon as we can" "why, what's the rush" "when the chosen one gets sick during the last light of the fool moon, Agamemnon has to know for he can make sure that they are going to be alright" "so he has to know immediately" "yes" "well can't we go know" i chuckled at him. "you ask way to much questions" "no i don't" "you do. And i understand, you have to know these things" "but he needs to stop. Your just now on the road to recovery, you can't get to stressed out" "i know this. I went to WITZ Academy before" "so you know these things already" "of course i do" Then i sat on the edge of my bed. "what's going to happen if he doesn't get better" "if he doesn't after 3 days after the moon ends, we will have to take him to Agamemnon for he can take a look to see what's going on" "the principal, what are we going to do about her" "she weakened, that will happen to the most strongest witch. Sense you are a wizard, nothing bad will happen" "are you sure" "positive. I was the chosen one before, i know what happens" Michel was right about that. He was when he was 10. "he did go to WITZ Academy with me" "he did" Then Agamemnon did appear scaring all of us. "hey Agamemnon" "hey guys. How are you" "doing ok. He's on the road to recovery so he should be good for a few hours, all he needs is rest" "that's good. Can you stand and try to walk toward me" I feel so ridiculous doing this but i had no choice. I got up, with a little bit of help and i started walking feeling like i was drunk. I never was but i guess this is what's it's like. I got close to Agamemnon but i failed because i fell. I was still recovering. "he's still to weak to walk a long distance. I suggest you guys go to the physical therapist in the magic realm. They will help with guiding you and getting your strength back" "are you sure" I was trying to get up but my arms felt like jello. "guys, a little help here" Then my dad came up to me and then helped me up and helped me sit on my bed. "he still needs time to heal. The fool moon does have a serous effect on the chosen one and you are the only one that had this bad of effect. All the wizards and witches recovered fast. Before you guys there was this one girl, Emma Alonso. She was the chosen one and didn't have much affect, it changed one of the console members, but Emma's effect was spells messing up. She was stubborn but she almost destroyed the realm" "how" "she wanted to turn back time for she could have a mom again. But she failed" "how did she fail" "i know that you have a lot of questions but we can talk in private when you go to the academy. Alright" "alright" I smiled at him. He's dealing with the change kind of good. then jesse came over to me and i placed a arm around his shoulders. "he will learn how to control these things. He can learn somethings from all of us" "i'm counting on you Mr. Baron" "i know sir. I'll do my best" And just like that he was gone. "You do have a lot to learn" "i know" "how's it going with the change" "i just have to accept the fact that i'm not going to be a ordinary boy" "your not an ordinary boy j" "what do you mean" "meaning you are a boyfriend to a ex chosen one, a brother of the chosen one, you are gifted" "i don't feel that way" "i know. But we all had to agree to changing. Our mom gave up her powers for love and she wanted to be normal. Go to school, hang out with people without having to keep the secret. She was still a witch but without powers. So even if you ask the console to take your powers, you will be a powerless wizard" "that sounds better then having powers" I looked at him and saw tears running down his check. "i just want to be normal for once. I was having a amazing life being normal but that changed. I can't post daily on my channel if i accidentally cast a spell and then what. What am i suppose to do" I looked over to michel who came toward us. "if you want to get rid of your powers, give me a call and i'll take you to the academy and we will see what Agamemnon can do" he nodded and then michel left. "dad" "yeah" "can you give us sometime alone" "sure" Then he went to the doorway and turned around. "we're here for you. Ok" Then he left and jesse stood up and walked around my room. "i don't deserve to have powers" "you do. You just need some time to accept who you are. I know that we had a lot of argument because of the harming things but we both needed to agree and make up for those arguments" "i need to go" Then he left and i sat there in shock. I can't believe that just happened. I put my head in hands and i though about what he said. Then dad appeared. "Where did your brother go" "he left. He needs time to think" "are you ok" "i feel useless. I can't do anything for my brother" "he needs time" "everyone keeps saying that. I don't think he's ready. I was even though i was 5" "because i told you that i was a wizard, your mom was a witch, you were going to have powers. So you known what was going to happen. But your brother didn't and i feel bad for not telling him" "do you think that he should have his powers taken" "yes. He should. If he can't go through this change. I think he should" "do you wan't me to go get him" "can you walk that far" "i have crutches for a reason" Then i grabbed a hold of them and i went downstairs and went outside because he will always go to the garden that we have in the backyard. That's his spot to relax. It's peaceful. That's why he likes it. I went to the garden and my brother was sitting on a log and i sat next to him. A fire was going and i bought a blanket for just in case. "do you need to talk" "what. Like what" "j, you don't need to get angry. Both me and dad agrees that you should have your powers taken" "we were wrong, you aren't ready for your powers yet. Your to young" "how come you were able to get through it so fast" "because dad told me about me getting my powers because i was ready to know. So i was able to get through" "when can we do it" "it will have to be later. You need to go to bed" "but it's peaceful. And i need time to get my mind straight" I wrapped the blanket around him and he placed his head on my shoulder. "i'm so sorry for yelling at you. I can't believe that this had to happen like this" "j, it's ok. Your upset and you have so many things going through your mind right now. I get it" "i just wish there was away" "away for what" "for i don't have to have my powers" "that's why we're taking you to Agamemnon for he can take your powers and he keeps them in these jars. If you want them back, he will give them to you. Ok" "ok" "sounds like someones tired" "i am. Can we sleep out here tonight" "are you sure, you were always afraid to sleep outside" "i wan't to get rid of the fear" "ok. Do you wan't to give one more spell a try" "sure" Then i watched him and i nodded. Letting him now that it'a ok to mess up and that he can give it a shot. "it's cold out here and we need some where to sleep, make a campsite appear" Then there was a tent and we went into the tent and then jesse turned to me. "thank you" "for what" "for being there when i need you the most. You are a true big brother" Then we both went to sleep.


	9. Chapter 9

jake's POV

I woke up and i pulled out my phone and looked at the time. 10:00 am. jesse was still asleep and i let him sleep. I can still remember what happened yesterday. I got out of the tent and splashed water onto the flames. I heard rustling in the bushes. "hello" I called. the rustling still continued. I go closer and when i heard voices, i backed away. I couldn't make out the voices. I ran back into the tent and my brother was there on my phone on this app called wattpad. "j, we have to go inside" "why" "there's someone in the bushes and i can't lie about this" "sure. You can't even tell me that my own family had powers" "i promise once we get inside, we will talk but we have to go" Then i grabbed my phone and both of us ran to the back door and went inside, locking the door. "guys, what's going on" "i was hearing voices" "what do you mean by you where hearing voices" "i was just hearing voices" "and you slept outside" "yeah, near his secret spot" "the boardwalk" "kind of. It's peaceful and that's what he needs" "j, can you go. I need to talk to your brother" "ok" Then he left and my dad looked at me. "You know you can tell me his secret spot, i won't say a thing" "it's the garden outside in the backyard. He told me that he goes there because it's a spot where he can go and clear his mind" "at least that's somewhere that he can go to" "yeah" Then i thought of last night. "dad" "yeah" 'am i a bad brother" "no, of course not, Why" "because of last night. Me and jesse started to get into a argument" "where did that question come from" "i don't know" "your the one who asked it, so there's a reason why" "i don't know to be honest" I thought to myself that i was a bad brother. Even though i'm his guardian, i don't feel much of a hero. "you just need some confidence" "what do you mean" "you need to tell yourself that you will help and protect your brother and the magic realm" "i don't feel like a hero that's the problem. I don't know how to do something if i don't know how. I'm useless at this point, with the eclipse coming and i'll be very sick, i can't do anything again to help my brother" "your not useless, you are one of a kind. I know that you don't feel like it but you are. Trust me" Then jesse came in. "I'm ready to go" "i did promise him that we will go for he can get his powers taken until he feels ready and prepared" "that's understandable. Do you want me to teleport you" "that will be great" Then we both held hands and we were at WITZ Academy. We went to the office and went in. "hello there chosen one" "hi sir" "why are you back so soon" "my brother has something to tell you" "sure thing" Then he stepped forward to him and i could tell he was nervous. "you can talk to me, i won't say anything" "you can do it j" i said, hoping that it will boost up his confidence. "i'm asking you to take my powers sir" "how come, you just got them" "i don't feel like i'm ready. I wasn't prepared for this and no one told me that i would get powers. I just want to be a normal person. Hang out with my boyfriend, make videos online without having to hide my powers, hang out with my friends. This has become to much for me to handle. I can't have powers. I'm sorry" "there's no need to apologize. I understand and i can take your powers until your ready" "yes sir" Then he did this spell and there was a blue bottle with purple liquid. So that's the color of his powers. "there. Remember your still a wizard but with out powers. You can come to me anytime you need ok" "ok" Then we left and went back home. "how did it go" Our dad asked. "good. It's done" "so your now a powerless wizard" "yeah" "you did the right thing" "i'm going to go to michel's house" "ok" Then he got his keys and left. 

 

Jesse's POV

I got into my car and went to michel's house. I feel like i need to tell him and get away from my family for a while. I got a call from my friend Nick. I decided to answer. 

START

j-hello   
N-hey. just checking in. How are things going  
J-good. I did end up getting my powers taken  
N-what did you do  
J-nothing is was my decision. I wasn't ready yet  
N-i figured. How's your brother  
j-he's doing well. He's gaining his strength back and he did run further then he did last time  
N-that's good. Well are you still going to WITZ Academy   
J-no. I can't  
N-you can become a guardian  
j- don't know what that is. But i have to go. I'll call you later.  
N-ok. Bye  
END

 

Then we hung up and i arrived at my boyfriends house. I shut off my car and i went to his door and knocked. He should be up. Then the door opened. "hey babe, what are you doing here" "i need to tell you something" "come inside, do you wan't anything to drink" "hot chocolate sounds nice" "ok" Then i sat down on the couch and then michel came with 2 drinks. He put them on the stand and sat down next to me and i couldn't help myself but to lean back into his arms. "what do you need to tell me" "that i got my powers taken away" "why" "i wanted Agamemnon to take them. I wasn't ready for them and i still want to do youtube but i had to keep them a secret and when i get mad or upset, stuff appears. I can't have that in the video" "i know" I looked at him. tears flooded my eyes. "did i make the right choice" "yes. It was your decision and i knew you weren't ready" "what happens now. What's going to happen to us" His eyes locked into mine. "nothing will happen to us. If the console says anything i won't let them break us up. Besides we have been together for 4 years" "i still remember the first day we met" "oh really. What was it" "i was the new kid in 5th grade, you had to show me around and you asked me if i believe in wizards and witches. I said yes because my brother was a wizard" "and then i asked you if you were one of us" "i said no, i was still a human, well i thought i was. Then we hanged out for the rest of the day because we had the same classes. I still think that they did that on purpose" "why" "because on my paperwork it showed that i was gay. And i couldn't help but to look at your and it said the same thing that i did with me. So they put us together for the can see what happened" "then further on into the year, i asked you out and that's how we became a couple" "see, nothing will happen to us. I'll make sure of it. Ok" I nodded. We decided to watch a movie and drinking our hot chocolate. it was 12pm and my dad or brother doesn't need to worry. "how are things at home" "there good. My brother's still getting his strength" "is he going further then what he did" "yeah. He was" "that's good" Then my phone went off and it was my ex. She's crazy. She was very crazy when it came to our 4th date. I figured out that i was gay when i was in 4th grade. "who was that" "my ex girlfriend" "you had a girlfriend" "yeah, i figured out who i was when i was in 4th grade" "how long did you date for" "7 months. I couldn't deal with her anymore" "how come" "she was crazy. I couldn't deal with her" Then it went off again so i blocked her number. I wouldn't mind talking to her but i don't trust her after what happened. "babe. Babe" I snapped out of my thoughts and i leaned out of his arms and i hugged him. He didn't hug back until 5 seconds later. "what's this for" "i'm scared" "of what. Your not in danger" "my brother is" "i know that but what are you scared about. Didn't you give up your powers" "yes" "then you have nothing to worry" We broke the hug then i got a another text but it was from my brother. 

'hey. Just wanted to let you know that i went to WITZ Academy and asked for my powers to get taken. I'm to sick. After the eclipse i have to go back and get my powers back. It was for our families protection. I hope you understand'

"no, no, no" "what" "my brother, he went to the academy for he could get his powers taken for our families safety but after the eclipse he has to get them back" "if that was the only thing to keep you guy safe. He had to" Then i got up feeling a bit lightheaded. I stopped and held onto the back of the couch. "Are you ok" "i'm feeling really lightheaded" "do you need some water" "no" Then i feel to the ground and i saw black.


	10. Chapter 10

jake's POV

I was fixing something to eat and i tried to do a spell but forgot that i go them taken away. I felt a hand go on my shoulder and i turned around, putting my left hand on the stove burning it and i pulled away fast. My dad was standing there. "hi dad" "hey, are you ok" "i have something to tell you" "sure. But lets get some ice on that hand. You need to be more careful" "i know" When i had my powers, i will get a sense that i need to pull my hand away before i even touch the stove. But i can't know because i don't have them. I turned the stove off and went to the living room, waiting for dad to come. I got on my phone and texted my brother about the situation, his response was something i would've expected. 

'why did you do that. You know that i only did it because i wasn't ready. I mean your protecting us but you were are only source of protection. I know that dad is a wizard with powers but he has to work. I don't understand'

I texted back. 

'i know your mad but it was for your own good'

I didn't get a response back for a while. Dad then came back with the first aid kit and held onto my wrist. He put this medicine on my hand and i scrunched my face in pain. It hurt. "sorry kiddo, you know that this has to be done" "i know" "so what do you want to talk about" "so you know how jesse went to the academy to get his powers taken because he wasn't ready" "yeah. Your scaring me, what did you do" "i went back to get my powers taken" "why" "it was for our family protection, when the principal tries to take my powers, she can't because i won't have any to give but when the eclipse ends i have to get them back" "you know that you are a source of your brothers protection" "i know" "and i'm not home only on Sundays. I can't be there to protect you both" "i know dad" "then why did you do this" "because i couldn't stand it. If the principal tries to get my powers during the eclipse, she can't because i don't have anything to give her" "your making a huge mistake" I got up and went to the kitchen. "dad, this was my choice, can't you just move on" "i'm trying to get you to recognize that what you done, your in great risk" "i know dad. I'm sorry. But this is what i wanted to do. I'm going to get them back once the eclipse ends. When does it start" "a week from today. You don't have that much time" "i'll be careful, i promise" "how about you come back and sit down and let me take care of your hand" "right" I forgot about that. I went back and sat down and we took care of my hand and i ended up falling asleep on the couch.


	11. Chapter 11

jesse's POV

I woke up, no longer at my boyfriends house but in the hospital. Michel was there, sitting on a chair beside my bed. "babe" I said. He looked at me. "Hey. How are you feeling" "my head really hurts. What happened" "you passed out at my house, i went to the magic realm and said what was going on and they said that you will experience passing out a few times, but i'll have to keep you at home and when you wake up, you have to drink water, it's the only way" "why would i faint though" "because this is the first time that this happened" "what about my brother" "he got his powers taken before as well. He's ok" "god thank you" I said. I looked at my phone and i have 20 missed calls, 10 text messages. Most of them are from my brother. "man" "what" "my brother is a worry sponge" "your his little brother, of course he's going to be worried" The latest text was from my brother, it was a picture of his hand wrapped up and when it wasn't. 

'yeah, one thing i have to learn is not to touch the stove when it's on'  
'did you touch the pan or the stove itself'  
'the stove itself'  
'why would you do that'  
'i didn't know, when i had my powers i was able to move my hand away before i even touch it. But without my powers'  
'you can't do that anymore. Is dad with you'  
'yeah. He was the reason why i burned my hand'  
'what are you doing right now'  
'it's in cold water right now, watching some youtube on the T.V and having some hot chocolate. Where are you'  
'i'm at the hospital'  
'what do you mean your at the hospital. Hold on one sec" 

I waited and it was another picture, it was his hot chocolate in the water and his hand looked so red. 

 

'i'm so sorry'  
'j, you didn't do it on purpose, you scared me and i dropped it. My hand is on fire right now so i have to text you later'  
'ok'  
'i love you and i'll see you when you get back'  
'love you 2'

Then we stopped texting and i placed my phone back. "what happened" "he burned his hand on the stove, i made him spill his hot chocolate in the water that he was soaking his hand in" "why did you do that" "i scared him when i said that i was in the hospital" "you should be able to leave soon, we're just waiting for the I.V bag to get empty" "how much longer do you think" "maybe 5 minutes. Just rest, i'll wake you up for you can change and we can get you home" "i just woke up" Then we talked and the doctor came in. "the bag is empty, you have clothes right" "yeah" "I'll let you get dressed and get the papers and you guys are all set" "thank you" Then she got the IV out of my hand and she put a bandage wrap on my hand. She then left and michel helped me out of the bed. "do you need help" "i got this" I tried to get the gown off but couldn't. "are you sure" "fine, i need help" Then he came toward me and untied the gown. I had underwear on which was good. I got my shirt on and pants. I sat at the edge of the bed and waited for the doctor. "Michel" "yeah" "do you still love me for who i am even though i don't have my powers" "of course. I still love you, i will always love you with or without powers. Your the absolute best thing to happen to me. You know that i was teased because of being who i am, right" "yeah then you ended up in a coma" "but i had this dream about us" "which was" "getting married, adopting 2 amazing children who loves us. If you ever get picked on because your being yourself, let me know, let your family know" "i don't know where my mom is though and i always told her what was going on" "she works at" Then the doctor came in and i signed the papers and we were allowed to leave. We got into michel's car and was driving home. "what were you saying" "your mom works at WITS Academy, she didn't want to tell you because she knew that you would be expecting her to be home when you got home for school" "i wan't to go see her" "you can't" "why" "she's very busy today. So you have to wait" "i haven't seen her in 13 years, i miss her" "we can when she's not that busy" "how long will that be" "i don't know. I have to wait until she texts me. Then i can transport us and you can see her" "do you have both of your parents" "yeah" "then you don't understand what's going on" "i do. Your dad was in the military once he came back your mom went to work while your dad was finding a job, then he found one and he's hardly home" "ok. That's exactly it" "i told you i know you better then what you know yourself" "i can't even keep control of my own thoughts" "well, you have to control them" "how" "easy, talk to someone that can help, i might not be able to help but your brother can, so can your family" He looked at me and held my hand then looked back at the road. "you are good enough for everyone" Then a song came on the radio. Michel knew it because he started to sing to it. "what is this song" "it's called Unbreakable by Faydee FT. Miracal" "what is this song about" "just wait until the song is over" then after 3 minutes the song was done so we turned off the radio. "it's about depression, people who self harm, tries to commit suicide, people who get bullied. I relate to this song. I tried to commit suicide when i was your age, 2 year ago. I know it seems like a very young age but i couldn't deal with the bullying" "your here now with me" "and it was when we started dating" "i was 12" I realized what i just said. "yeah, i tried to do it when we were dating, i didn't tell you because you wouldn't have understood" "i would, you just needed to tell me" "i don't know how i was going to do that" "babe, you know how i self harmed" "yeah" "there wasn't a song out there that would have helped me, but know hearing this song, i can stop fully now" "i remember hearing this song on youtube and i was in my room crying myself to sleep, my parents, not even my own sister came to see what happened and why i was crying, i was miserable" Then we pulled up on my driveway and we went inside. AN Guys the song i mentioned is very helpful to everyone who is struggling out there. here's the link: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=96DYx2xQqLY go watch it. You won't regret a thing


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ONE MORE CHAPTER AND IT'S THE END OF THIS BOOK, MUCH MORE TO COME

Jesse's POV

I went inside the door and saw my brother on the couch, asleep. His phone was still on, so knowing me i looked through it, i want to make sure he's safe, once i heard him move, i placed the phone back on the table and i sat on the chair that we had. "Michel, come and sit" Then he came and sat down beside me and then our dad came and sat down. "Are you ok" "i'm ok. What happened to him" "the medicine i gave him makes him tired. His hand is really bad but after a few weeks it should go away" "what if it doesn't" "the hospital is next. We need to know why it's like this" "i have a friend who works there, he knows about magic, so if you go there, ask for DR. Brown. He's very good at what he does" "i will. Thank's michel. Were you crying" "yeah. I can go and rinse my face if i need to" "your good. Tell me what's wrong" "i was hearing an old song that i listened to when i was trying to kill myself, all of these memories came rushing in and i couldn't help myself" "why were you trying to die" "it was when me and jesse started dating. People were making fun of me for being who i am. They hated me, my parents didn't know i was there, my sister didn't either. I was alone at that point" Then i saw my dad do something. "dad, what are you doing" "something i need to do. You are going to hate me and i don't blame you" "what are you going to do" "you'll see" Then i sat down near my brother and woke him up, i feel bad for doing that. "what" "it's dad. He's changed" "what do you mean" "he changed, he's going to do something and i don't know what it is" Then michel came close to us and sat next to me. "sir, what are you doing" "I need to go. You can take care of your brother right jesse" "yeah" I said confused. I don't know what's gotten into him. He left and i was so confused. "what's he doing" "he's going to go see your mom" "and he couldn't have told is that before" "he knows that you will want to see her but she can't see you guys" "if she has time for dad, why can't we go see her, does she not have time for us" "its complicated" Then we decided to put on a movie and i looked at my brothers hand. "how's your hand" "it still hurts but i get what i got. The eclipse is in 2 days, i'm not ready" "you are" "i'm not. Even though i'm the chosen one, it doesn't mean that i am going to be ready for the eclipse" "why is the fool moon so close before the eclipse" "because the fool moon needs to come before the eclipse, the eclipse is to chose who the chosen one is, your brother has been the chosen one for 5 years now, they need a knew chosen one" "will anything happen to him" "just a fever, just a normal sickness" "good. I don't want to go through what we did when the fool moon was here" "no one does" Then we continued to talk and that movie took us all the way until 8pm. "are you guys ready to go to bed" "yeah" "do you want to sleep here, or upstairs" "i can sleep down here, i don't mind" Then me and michel went upstairs and went to bed.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LAST CHAPTER

3rd person. 

The eclipse is tomorrow, the brothers and michel was getting up and getting their day started. "i'm going to go ahead and shower, i need one" jesse said as he went to the washroom and took a shower. Michel knocked on the door, the water still running, and said. "babe, i need to get my hair done, can i come in" "don't you have supplies downstairs" "i just checked, i don't" "fine, come in" Then he went in and closed the door. He did his hair and the water shut off. "baby, can you get my towel" "where is it" "on the sink" "ok" Then he got the towel and jesse stuck his head out of the shower and reached for the towel. But michel pulled it away. "i don't want to do this right now" "you have to or you won't get your towel back" "what do i have to do" "give me a kiss" "why" "you won't get your towel" "fine" Then he gave michel a kiss and he got his towel. "Leave" "your grumpy today" "i know. It's not that kind of day that i'm all cherry and happy" "well, tell me what's wrong" "michel. Let me get dressed" "fine" Then he left and jesse got out of the shower, got dressed and went downstairs. Michel was there and there was candles lit. "what is all this" "it's something i put together" "what" "you'll see soon" Then he sat down on the chair and michel got down on one knee and pulled out a ring. "Ever sense we started dating i knew this time would come, and i knew that you were going to be the one to marry. Will you jesse james baron, marry me" He had to think for a second. "yes" He said getting up and hugging him. "you know i was going to do the same thing when i found the right time" "well right now is a great time" michel placed his arms around his fiance's waist and they kissed. "What did i miss" "i asked your little brother to marry me" "and" "i said yes" "congrats j. My little brother is actually growing up" They all laughed, michel and jesse shared one more kiss and their dad came in. "whoa, what did i miss something" "yeah. michel asked me to marry him, i said yes" He showed his dad the ring and his dad came over to him and hugged them both. I'm so proud of you guys" Then they heard a rumble of thunder. "what is that" "the eclipse, it started" Then they sat down. This is going to be a long 2 weeks


End file.
